Blood Episode 29: Cursed Blood
by 1942
Summary: As Irene continues to suffer from the Thorn, Kai begs Saya to give Irene her blood. When she gave Irene her blood, Irene died, crystallized and fell apart. After Irene's death, Kai takes a shower, only to find out that Mao was in there waiting for him! And as soon as Kai entered the shower, she pounces him and has shower sex with him! This causes Mao to fall pregnant.


Blood+ Episode 29: Cursed Blood

Episode 29

"Cursed Blood"

 _"We talked for a very long time. He's a nice human. I wonder if Kai will remember me after I'm gone?"_ An exhausted Irene recalling her first encounter with Kai to Moses while her eyes were closed, with the latter looking sad as the screen moves to the left.

[[The season 3 intro goes the same.]]

While Irene remains suffering from the thorn, Kai begs Saya to use her blood to save Irene. "Saya, please give her your blood." Kai pleaded as he puts his hands on Saya's shoulders. "But Kai." Saya replied. "Her blood?" Mao asked in confusion. "Your blood is the _only_ thing that can save Irene's life! Saya, please! I'm begging you! Irene is my friend!" Kai pleaded a second time as he puts his head down with a close up of it. "Kai." Saya replied. "So you use the expression beg in this kind of situation?" Moses asked off screen. "I'm afraid the only way my friends and I know how to get something done is to do it by using force. _But no more!"_ Moses said as he tosses his weapon on the floor while Saya and Kai gasp along with David and Lewis putting down their weapons. "If there is any other way, could you please teach us?" Moses asked as Saya gasped briefly as the screen shows Moses and his fellow Schiffs while moving to the left, also showing Irene's condition getting worse. "Use my blood?" Saya asked as she has a flashback of giving George her blood before dying as a human. **"I CAN'T!"**

Saya said as she angrily shakes her head. "My blood is supposed to kill Chiropterans! Our father died because of my blood!" Saya said. "But Saya, your blood saved Riku!" Kai replied. "It was your blood?" Riku asked. "Kai, that was the _only_ option we had back then." Saya finished as she, Kai and Riku turn to see Irene screaming in pain, which shocked Saya. "Damn it! We should just take her blood by force!" Karman shouted as he attempts to take Saya's blood by force, but Moses stopped him. "Alright, I'll give Irene my blood." Saya said as Kai and the other Schiff looked relieved. "Irene did you hear what she said?" Karman asked with a smile on his face as he looks at Irene. "Irene! You're gonna be just fine!" Kai said as he approaches Irene and gets down on his knees on the floor. "When I'm all better...Can we go for another long walk in Paris, Kai? Irene asked as she opens her eyes. "Yeah." Kai replied happily as he nodded. Saya cuts her left hand with her sword as it drips down her left arm, then approaches Irene and gets down on her knees as well. "Are you absolutely sure?" Saya asked. "Yes please."

Irene replied as Saya pours the blood from her left hand into Irene's mouth as the screen moves down to show her drinking Saya's blood, all while Mao, Riku, David, Lewis and Akihiro look on in suspense. After that, the thorn's cracks on her face disappear, smiling while it happens, which relived Karman. However, Irene starts whimpering afterwards. "Irene. "Karman said as Irene whimpers louder. "Don't worry, when Saya's blood first goes in-" Kai was about to say until Saya was going to correct him. "It's not that." Saya corrected as she looked awfully worried. Irene whimpers seven louder as she then screams hysterically as the thorn starts to infect her entire body, with a brief close up of a horrified Saya watching Irene's left arm trying to move. "But why..."

Irene said weakly as the thorn covers her entire body and kills her. "Irene." Karman said weakly as Irene's petrified head falls off her and onto Saya's knees, with the latter looking at the dismembered head shedding a tear. Shortly after, Irene's whole body started to fall apart, shocking Saya, Kai, Moses and the other Sciff, except Karman who was angered by this. Shortly after, Irene's entire, petrified body begins to fall apart, shocking Saya, Kai, Moses and the other Schiff, except Karman, who was instead angered by this. **"NO...YOU TRICKED US!"**

Karman growled as he clunches his right fist after the last remaining parts of Irene's body falls off his hands. **"YOU GAVE HER POISON BLOOD!"** Karman roared as he activates his right middle finger claw to stab Saya, but Haji pins him to the wall near the fireplace. "You weren't tricked." Hagi replied calmly. "Then what's this all about!? Were we only created for testing!? Are we all gonna die horrible deaths!?" Karman asked angrily as Hagi restrains him, until Gudriff swiftly smacks him away from Karman with his sword as Karman dashes away with Gudriff. The bullets from David's are shown being blocked by Dahz with his mace. David himself tries to shoot Dahz, but the latter kept blocking the bullets with his mace. Kai and Saya, who was still holding Irene's lifeless, severed head, still mourn over her. "Irene…"

Kai mourned until Karman dashes behind them to the right to try and stab them with his right middle finger claw, causing Kai to embrace his sister, however, Moses intervened by taking the stab instead on his right arm, all while Karman whimpers in anger. "Karman, don't. We are limited beings." Moses said as the other Schiff members look in confusion while trying to attack Hagi, who also confused. "We know now that we are destined to live a pre-determined life and nothing more. Finally…I've come to terms with that." Moses said as he puts his head down, starting to have a flashback of them in Khilbet, showing blood covered dead doctors killed by the Schiff.

"Ugh! I can't tell you when your time will come, but I can tell you why." Dr. Boris said as the screen goes up to show the back of the bodies of the Schiff. "It's because each and every one of you are _weapons_ , weapons that think sand act on their own, no maintenance is necessary, and you will all die naturally when your time comes." Dr. Boris replied as Moses' right hand is shown grabbing Boris' lab coat. "You are the most cost-effective weapons ever created!" Dr. Boris said as Moses stares at him angrily, still holding the doctor by the coat. Tired of the doctor's smack talk, Moses rams Boris onto a glass-covered chemical cabinet, which causes the glass to break. **"TELL US HOW WE CAN BE FREE FROM THAT LIFE!"**

Moses shouted furiously as he still pins Boris to the cabinet. "Try feeding on the blood…of a very special girl and those who surround her and are connected to her." Dr. Boris replied. "Ugm! That girl's name is…Saya…" Dr. Boris whimpered as blood comes out his mouth, grinning before dying. "Let's go." Moses said as the screen goes down to show the front of the top of the Schiff's cage. "To where?" Irene asked as the screen moves up to show the lighted hallway. "Where are we going?" Irene asked again as the screen moves to the left to show her comrades next to her. "Somewhere that's far, far from here." Moses answered as the screen moves to the left to show the right side of his face, all while Irene looks on in greater confusion until the flashback ends by the screen fading back to the present.

"We know too little about how humans feel, but now, I fully understand what Boris meant back then, it was in the documents, the documents at the Khilbet Lab, it said that we have been created from…Diva's blood." Moses said as he rubs Irene's severed legs until the screen shows Saya raising her head. "Diva?" Riku asked. "If it's not Saya's blood that can save us, it has to be Diva's." Moses said as Gudriff, Dahz, Karman and Lulu put Irene's shattered body back together, with Moses, Kai and Saya next to them. "There is only one thing left for us to do if we are to have any chance of survival, if we are to live, _Diva must die!"_ Moses hissed as Lulu and Gudriff are finishing putting Irene back together, with Hagi watching. Kai tried to take Irene's head from Saya to pass it to Moses, but Karman grabbed Kai's right hand and too Irene's head instead as he looks at a distraught Saya. "Karman!" Moses said as Karman turns his head. "Let's go." Moses said as he is shown carrying Irene's robe, with Lulu holding Irene's severed legs, while Gudriff and Dahz do nothing. "Wait a minute! Don't leave! We are you guys going!?"

Kai asked in outrage as Karman gets up with Irene's head. "Let's fight together!" Kai said as Moses stops walking, with only the back of his upper body being seen. "We are all of us, including Saya, we're all fighting to kill Diva! If we work together, we can help each other out!" Kai said as the screen zooms in on Moses. "We were never taught how to work together with others to fight!" Moses replied sternly . "We've already pass the stage where we can learn how to do that…Let me just say… Thank you…I'm glad I had a chance to say it, even just once." Moses finished as he and his comrades leap from the destroyed window, with Moses looking at our heroes one last time until they meet again before dashing out the pathway with the other Schiff. From the untouched window, Saya looks at the Schiff leave and notices that she was given a piece of Irene's shattered body.

At the Red Shield Headquarters, Julia researchers the upcoming samples. "Yes, we should be receiving the samples for analysis in a few days." Julia said offscreen. "And we'll start testing right away. Although I do have mixed feelings about it." Julia confessed while researching as Aston takes a sip of coffee. "Hmph! Mixed feelings." Aston thought to himself with disappointment. "If we analyze the D-Base and make a major scientific breakthrough, all of our research and accomplishments will never even see the light of day." Julia said as Aston takes another sip of coffee, feeling even more disappointed. "The goal of the Red Shield to rid the world of Chiropterans, without ever exposing them to the public. We uncover a mystery of science and everything must remain _top secret."_ Julia finished as she turns her head to Aston. "Come now, don't sound so pessimistic."

Aston replied as he gets up from his chair. "Even if that is the case, it will only become meaningless if we get rid of Chiropterans, without knowing absolutely everything we possibly can about them." Aston replied as he walks towards Julia before setting his cup of coffee on Julia's desk. "Yes, you're right!" Julia chuckled with a smile as she continues her research and they both turn away from each other. After their conversation, Aston gets a cellphone call from Van Argiano, then pulls it out from his pocket square. "Collins here. Yes, I am. Can you hold on a minute?" Aston answered as he turns his head to Julia. "I'll be back, please proceed without me." Aston said as Julia watches him walking away. "Time is of the essence, we need to accelerate the process." Aston finished. "That's right." Julia replied with a smile and a look of confusion as she watches Aston leaving the lab with the door still open. "Alright, go ahead Van." Aston said as the lab's door closes. "Van?" Julia asked in confusion, since she only knew Van in college, not knowing his treachery.

At Solomon's Mansion, Van Argiano finishes his phone call with Aston. "Speaking of Dr. Collins, he says he looks forward to meeting in zhe near future." Van said as he close clips his cellphone and puts it away in his business suit. "You puzzle me, Van." Amshel replied as he looks at the fireplace. "After all this time, why are you suddenly betraying Solomon and citing with me?" Amshel asked as Van puts his glasses back in place. "I'm not betraying Solomon at all." Van replied. "It's just that the Delta Project is finally ready to enter zhe zhird phase." Van said as he opens open a wrapper of a light-yellow sour ball and puts it in his mouth. "My work is done, zhere's nothing I need to do now." Van said as the light-yellow sour ball is still in his mouth. "What will we do with Collins?" Amshel asked. "Zhe Delta Project is still too risky, as long as zoanthropy remains a major side-effect." Van answered. "When zhe creature develops zhe symptom, put it in a block of concrete and sink it in zhe Atlantic? Ah, it just has no style, monsieur!"

Van said as he shrugs while crossing his arms. "The key to solving zhis little problem lies in Dr. Collins' analysis of zhe D-Base AND your study results from Khilbet." Van said as Amshel as he finally decides to look at Van. "Oh?" Amshel said as the screen zooms in on his face looking at Van, the latter of whom puts a light-yellow sour ball on his stool. "How it all turns out, zhat is up to you of course." Van said as he finishes putting the sour ball on Amshel's stool. "And I do look forward to hearing from you again, monsieur." Van finished as he leaves the mansion, with Amshel looking at that briefly. Amshel then puts his attention on the sour ball Van gave him, and throws it in the fireplace offscreen while grunting evilly. "It won't matter in the end!" Amshel whispered deviously as he enjoys watching the sour ball melt away in the fire.

Later that night, at our heroes' hotel in Paris, Kai was in the shower, angrily mourning over Irene's death. Little did he know, Mao was in the shower before him! Waiting for Kai to enter! A wet and naked Mao wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck like she did in her debut episode as a startled Kai looks at her. "Hey." Mao said. "Mao!" Kai shouted in fear. "What the hell are you doing in here!?" Kai asked loudly. "Shower time." Mao replied as Kai started to back away from her. "Yeah, for me not for-" Kai was about to say until Mao comes closer and closer to him. "Your muscles are like rock!" Mao said as she touched Kai's chest with her right hand. "I work out too!" Mao finished while grinning pervetly as she gently pounces Kai to have shower sex with him, which they did. **"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! JUST PLEASE GO BACK TO JAPAN!"** Kai screamed as Saya, Hagi, Riku, David and Lewis, who were getting ready for bed, ignored his desperate pleas. "I'm sure there's two sides to this." David said.

After Mao and Kai finished shower sex after falling asleep in the bath last night, Saya went to the library, but felt a bit glum over something, then she notices Riku and Hagi standing behind her, next to a pillar. "Why are you two just standing there" Saya asked as Riku respectfully approaches her, then holds her right arm with both hands. "Come on, Saya!" Riku replied. "Let's all go somewhere!" Riku pleaded. "We need to go have some fun." Riku said. "Sorry, but I'm not in a great mood." Saya said. "Please, Saya." Riku begged as he holds Saya's right arm tighter. "If I beg?" Riku asked as Saya chuckled briefly as Riku knew that she was going to have fun with Saya and Hagi. "You don't have to pull me so hard!" Saya complained playfully as Hagi follows them to have fun.

Back at our heroes' hotel in Paris, David, Lewis & Akihiro were enjoying their breakfast that Lewis made. "You gotta understand I'm not the kind of guy to put all my cards on the table at one time." Akihiro said. "I certainly don't think you're in any position to negotiate." David replied. "Oh, is that a threat?" Akihiro asked. "You don't get it, do you?" David asked back. "You're both already in over your heads. You're in real dangerous territory now, with no way of defending yourselves." David finished as they all finished their breakfast. "But since you and your partner have been somewhat helpful to us, you can now join the team." David said as Akihiro smiled happily and then rushes to the bathroom to wake Kai and Mao up, which he did, resulting in the two lovebirds changing back into their clothes.

Back on the streets of Paris, Saya, Riku and Hagi were walking to Hagi's favorite place in Paris. "Hagi, have you ever been to this place before?" Riku asked. "A long time ago." Hagi answered. "So, where are we headed now?" Riku asked again. "To my favorite place in Paris." Hagi answered again. "Ooh! Sounds mysterious!" Riku replied off screen as the screen shows only the street until three girls run pass them. "Come on! Hurry! Before they're all sold out!" A girl in turquoise-white shirt shouted as her two friends. But much to Saya's shock the last girl who passed by looked exactly like Irene, all while she sees the girls passing by. "Saya are you coming?" Riku asked as Saya turns to him, with Riku and Hagi looking at her with minor worriedness, all while the screen zooms out of the girls finishing their running. "Sorry, let's go." Saya replied as she, Riku and Hagi resume their walk. "Saya, can I ask you a question?" Riku asked. "Mhm." Saya replied briefly. "You don't hate Kai, do you?" Riku asked. "Of course I don't hate him." Saya answered. "Why would you ask that?"

Saya asked. "I'm sorry if you feel bad." Riku replied. "Feel bad?" Saya asked. "After your argument with him, I heard you two fighting." Riku answered as he notices Saya starting to shed tears. "Are you okay?" Riku asked worryingly. "Of course I'm okay." Saya replied as her right eye shed a tear, then wipes it off her cheek. "Sorry…" Saya whimpered as she dries her eyes then walks away from Riku and Hagi. Hagi then proceeds to go after her. "I'm fine!" Saya hissed as she pushed Hagi's mutated arm off her shoulder. But soon after, Hagi was able to comfort Saya with a hug. "Saya." Hagi whispered as he holds Saya tighter, with the latter holding tight to him as well while sobbing as cars in the streets pass by.

At our heroes' hotel, Mao was in the bathroom, vomiting painfully for twenty minutes, which pissed off Akihiro, who was waiting twenty minutes to take a piss. **"COME ON, YOU BITCH!"** Akihiro shouted as holds his crotch. **"YOU'VE BEEN IN THE BATHROOM FOR TWENTY FUCKING MINUTES! I NEED TO TAKE A PISS!"** Okomura screamed as he still holds his crotch while a sick Mao just ignored him. "Okomura, Mao is sick! Another twenty minutes won't kill you!" David shouted as Akihiro flipped him off. An angry David then threw Akihiro out the hotel door, telling him to use a public restroom, which he hates. Kai was starting to get worried, so he knocked on the bathroom door. "Mao, babe are you okay in there?" Kai asked. "My tummy is all bubbly!" Mao cried as she came out of the bathroom, her mouth covered in vomit while holding her tummy, this prompted David to make a doctor's appointment for Mao via cellphone, since Julia wasn't there to treat her.

David drove Mao and Kai to general practitioner Dr. Robin Franc to treat Mao's condition. After a few tests, Dr. Franc confirmed that Mao had become pregnant, which left both Kai and David outraged. **"KAI! YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!"** Mao screamed. **"WELL YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED ME LAST NIGHT!"** Kai replied. **"THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR MUSCLES MAKE YOU SEXY!"** Mao screamed back as David intervened by coming between the two. "Kai, Mao **PLEASE!"** David pleaded loudly. "You're _BOTH_ to blame for this incident! Mao, you and Okomura are officially off the team! I'm saying this because you'll put your baby in danger! I will not allow that! Now go back to Okinawa and wait for us there!" David finished loudly. "But I really wanna help you guys! Tell him, Kai!" Mao said as Kai looks at her. "Mao, I'm sorry but David's right. We can't afford losing our baby at the hands of those Chiropterans. Go back to Okinawa and keep our baby safe." Kai replied as Mao starts to shed tears of anger. **"FINE!** I didn't wanna help you or your freak-ass sister anyway!" Mao growled as she pushes David and Kai aside, storming out of the clinic crying, never wanting to see Kai or Saya again. "You're a real ladies' man, David." Kai said sarcastically as David grunted in anger while squinting at him.

Back near Hagi's favorite place in Paris, Saya finishes her hug with Hagi, feeling somewhat better. "I'm alright now." Saya mumbled as she sniffles and walks away from Hagi. "Here, use my handkerchief." Riku said as he passes Saya his handkerchief. "Uh, thanks…Sorry." Saya replied as she is about to blow her nose on her brother's handkerchief. "Are you kidding?" Riku asked as Saya blows her nose on it. "No problem!" Riku said. "Look at that, Hagi's smiling." Riku said as Saya notices Hagi smiling while putting his head down as well until the latter walks away, with the two Miyagusuku siblings following him. "I used to take walks here, when you were sleeping." Hagi started as Saya and Riku start to observe Hagi's Paris story. "It's a beautiful place at night. I would walk all night long, without stopping, all by myself, while most people slept."

Hagi continued. "And you weren't scared?" Riku asked. "No, I remember it so clearly." Riku answered as the screen fades in to show Hagi's feet walking along the streets of his favorite place in Paris. "I felt the cobblestones under my feet, I smell the moisture in the air." Hagi continued as the screen fades out to show the buildings around them from their point of view. "I heard cars honking and cats crying in the distance. I heard a variety of sounds. And even though were not there with me, in some mysterious way…I always felt your presence."

Hagi concluded as the screen fades out to show Saya walking behind him while touching the back of his cello case. Soon after that, the screen moves up to show the Eiffel Tower as the gang finished walking. "That's when I would find the answers I was looking for." Hagi said as Saya came in front of him. "And just like I needed that time in this place to do my soul searching, you need to find some way to do the same, Saya." Hagi said as he turns his head to Saya. "But nobody can find it for you, you have to find it on your own." Hagi said as he gently strokes Saya hair while placing his human hand on her cheek. "Just remember, no matter where you go, your chevaliers are always by your side." Hagi said as he takes his hand off Saya's cheek. _"Never forget that."_

Hagi finished offscreen as Riku smiles. "I have to, wash your handkerchief." Saya mumbled as she was about to put Riku's handkerchief in her pocket square, but hesitated. "Sorry, I just need some time alone." Saya said as she walks away from her two chevaliers. When Riku tried to go after Saya, but Hagi gently grabs his left shoulder "Let her go, Riku. She needs to find her own answers." Hagi said as Saya walks away to try and find her own answers.

At Solomon's mansion, Amshel informs James of the upcoming attack on the Red Shield headquarters. "The headquarters of the Red Shield!?" James asked loudly. "I understand it's currently in Marseille." Amshel replied. "I see." James said as he gets off the couch, which is a sign that he wants to attack Red Shield right away. "James." Amshel said as he looks at James get up before actually turning his head. "Now is not the time to make a move." Amshel said as he turns his head to see James. "If I go now I can use an aircraft carrier." James replied. "We are already indebted to the U.S. from the incident when Diva woke up. I don't want to create a situation where we owe them even more." Amshel replied. "Then when will it be?" James asked impatiently. "One month from now." Amshel answered.

At Nathan's mansion, Nathan is wearing a puffy coat in his clothing room, with an employee holding the phone for him while Nathan does the talking. "A month from now?" Nathan asked. "I see." Nathan replied. "So you know where the Red Shield is." Nathan said. "What?" Nathan asked. "So you say James is impatient." Nathan said as he turns his head. "What else is new, Amshel?" Nathan asked. "However, I have to admit I can hardly wait myself! His feelings are understandable." Nathan finished as he giggles.

In the Cinq Flèches Headquarters, as the sun sets, Solomon receives a phone call from his big brother Amshel. "Job transfer? For Van Argiano?" Solomon asked in confusion. "He is with Goldsmith Holdings to begin with, but, well I'm fine with as long as you are big brother." Solomon replied as his office door supposedly opens by itself. "Alright then." Solomon said as he finishes his phone call, only to be attacked by a familiar being, to which the attacker only ended up leaving blue streaks while trying to slash Solomon, but was only able to slash his chair, slash his wall twice before slashing his desk when it was supposed to kill Solomon and Solomon dodging the attacks six times as this made purple streaks, which destroyed some of his office, but he didn't mind. And when the attacker tried to attack a seventh time, Solomon grabs the mutated hand of none other than his Chevalier brother, Karl! "You're looking well today, Karl."

Solomon said. "Yes, I feel better than ever!" Karl replied deviously as he raises his head up while Solomon lets go of his mutated arm. "Why don't you shake my hand to celebrate our reunion?" Karl asked as he deactivated his mutated hand, which was actually his lost that grew back for some unknown reason, which shocked Solomon. "Your hand…Don't tell me…Our big brother's-" Solomon was about to ask until Karl chuckled evilly as the screen moves to the right.

At the Eiffel Tower's highest viewing deck, Kai mourns both the death of Irene and his break up with Mao as he looks into the horizon, with two couples kissing each other next to him. As soon as the couple left, he saw Irene, who was actually Saya looking at the horizon and mourning for Irene as well, which made Kai look away from her in sadness. Saya takes the last piece of Irene's body from her pocket square to set its particles free after putting her head down. As Kai still tried to keep his head away from Saya, he notices tiny white particles being let free into the air by Saya. As he watches his sister free Irene's remains into the air, he later looked away again, only for the screen to show the setting.

[[The season 3 outro goes the same.]]

[[The next episode's promo goes the same.]]


End file.
